dynasty_warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Zhang Jiao
Profile Name: Zhang Jiao Kingdom: Yellow Turban Rebellion Position: Leader Age: 47 Weapon: Magic Staff Family: None Spouse: None Background Zhang Jiao is a sorcerer who believes that he was sent by god to show people the way of heaven. Since he is a sorcerer, he does not fight with a sword, he fights with magic. Whenever fighting in the Yellow Turban stage, he is the last person you have to beat, but he uses his magic to create obstacles so it'll be harder to get to him, such as tornadoes or rock falls. He can also create "phantom" warriors that you can't hit, so you have to destroy the altar he set up to create them to destroy them, but whenever you do something that disrupts his plans, he will cry out, "Why do you defy heaven!?" or something along those lines because he truly believes that he was sent from heaven to teach the wrong-doers the will of heaven. Zhang Jiao is not a very powerful character. In fact, all of the missions where you have to defeat the Yellow Turban are the lowest ranked difficulty in the game, and you can easily knock him out in five shots, and then he cries out "Why do you deny the glory of heaven!?" before passing out. He is also very slow and his combo attacks are very weak. The most he can ever do is blow you away with fire, but you can just get up and hit him again. However, Zhang Jiao has a lot of pride in his ability to use sorcery. In Warriors Orochi 2, he teamed up with Zuo Ci and Pang Tong to fight against Kunoichi and Nene to finally prove that sorcery was better than ninjutsu. The two girls created many illusions along the way, but because these three generals were masters of sorcery, they knew what was fake, what was real, and how to take the illusion down. In the end, it was the sorcerers who came out victorious, however, Nene and Kunoichi still believe that their ninjutsu is the best way. You will only face Zhang Jiao in the Yellow Turban missions, and no where else, because, like Meng Huo, he never leaves his homeland or his people. However, only in one stage in Dynasty Warriors 5, he came into the Nanman territory to teach the "savages" the way of heaven. During this time, he showed his kinder side towards his people and cured the Nanman people of the poison in the waters. The Nanman people were amazed at how Zhang Jiao cured their pain, then gladly followed him and praised him, knowing that he was a good leader. There is also one other stage where Zhang Jiao leaves his homeland, and it's the final battle of Zhang Jiao's musou mode in Dynasty Warriors 5. It's possibly the hardest level in the game since you have to play as Zhang Jiao (who is the weakest character in the game), but also defeat every single powerful officer in the entire game when they're teaming up to kill you. To beat this level, you basically have to level up Zhang Jiao all the way and get his most powerful weapon, have a powerful (completely leveled-up) body guard following you and protecting you, and a 2P (a friend) who is playing a completely leveled up, powerful character to follow you and protect you as well. This may be the only way to win this level. Category:Characters